Georgia Entertainment Industries
Background: Georgia Entertainment Industries is a tax incentive program that provides funding for films and TV shows filmed in Georgia. Its logo features the state fruit, the peach. (2007-) Nickname: "Made in Georgia" Logo: On the black background, we see a 3D abstracted peach with "Georgia" zooming in. Then, a white spark flies out from the left and wipes in the green URL "georgia.org/media". Variants: * 2010- : A long version of this debuted on Tyler Perry's Meet The Browns. * September 12, 2011-May 2013: A still, in-credit version appears at the bottom left of the screen at the end of Family Feud before the end credits begin. * Beginning on September 16, 2013, the standard version is used. * On a few early episodes of Dish Nation, a still version is used * Beginning in September 2013, the URL changed to "tourgeorgiafilm.com". This is seen so far on Family Feud since season 15. * On Archer Vice ''and The New Atlanta'', the logo is seen on a white background. * On several films, this logo appears white as an in-credit. * A version with a white background, and full animation exists. * There is a still version with no URL. * One version has a white background, a 2D peach is seen on the closing credits of Captain America: Civil War. * On Steven Universe: Steven Adventures and the Kate Goes to Atlanta shorts, it was on a yellow background. * However, Steven Universe ''used this logo from half of Season 6, and on seasons 7A, 7B, 7C, 8A, 8B, 8C 9A, 9B, and its last one, 9C. FX/SFX: The zooming in, the spark. Music/Sounds: A calm, four-note synth theme with "twinkling" sounds. On some shows and films, it is silent or uses the opening theme of the film. Music/Sounds Variants: * Beginning in summer 2013, two ladies singing "Made in Geooooorgiaaaaa" was added over the four-note synth theme. * On some shows, such as seasons 2-4 of ''Archer, a deep male voice announces "Made... in Georgia". * Newer episodes of Squidbillies on Adult Swim have the various voices of the show (Dan Halen, Early, Rusty, etc.) saying the famous line "Made in Georgia". * Newer episodes of Aqua Teen Hunger Force Forever ''and the 2020-2023 episodes of ''Toonsville have various voices saying the famous line "Made in Georgia" again, the latter has it with the Cartoon Network characters. * On the eras of Steven Universe, as well as The Walking Dead 10th Anniversary Special, we hear Estelle, the voice of Garnet, narrating in the logo and saying: "Made. In Georgia..." Availability: Common. Can be seen at the end of films and TV shows shot in Georgia. Examples are current episodes on seasons 2 and beyond of Sunday Best''on BET and Centric,''The Game ''since season 4 on BET, ''Teen Wolf (2011) on MTV, Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Fast Five, Family Feud since season 13 on local syndication, The New Atlanta on Bravo, The Change-Up, Ride Along, and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, among others. This is also seen on Tyler Perry's House of Payne ''and ''Meet The Browns ''on TBS and local syndication. The in-credit version appears on 2011-2013 episodes of ''Family Feud on GSN with season 13 reruns on local syndication as the show moved to Atlanta, Georgia. This logo was also seen on Swift Justice in syndication, Tiny and Toya and The Mo'Nique Show both on BET. Also seen on Adult Swim's Too Many Cooks ''on YouTube (strangely), seen in the beginning of Hi-Rez Studio's game ''Smite ''after the Hi-Rez Studios Logo, and ''Steven Universe, even the ones made in Primal Screen in Atlanta. Also seen on live broadcasts that are in Georgia, for example Inside the NBA. Surprisingly seen the religious broadcast Creflo Dollar on The Victory Channel (formerly BVOVn) and syndication and TBN. Scare Factor: None.